


After Everything I Must Admit

by little_angry_kitten18



Series: P.S: Still Not Over You [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Brotp: Ward/33, F/M, Kara is a little shit, Kara is also Ward's best friend, Skye doesn't think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3604245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kiss Kara planted on Ward deserved an Oscar that much was sure. But the look on Skye's face was even better! Kara had never seen a person turn that shade of green before, the ground shaking slightly underneath them didn't help Skye's case either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Everything I Must Admit

Maybe her music was a little loud, just a tiny bit loud but Kara couldn't find it in her to care. Days off were exactly that, days that they could do whatever the fuck they wanted and no one could complain. Even though the volume was a problem for Ward and not for the rest of their building. Still Kara didn't care, if she would be forced to see him mope around for that Skye girl he would put up with some Bruno Mars.

 

Early on in her friendship with Ward she discovered that learning who you are from the start wasn't so bad after all. They had agreed in taking some time off of saving the world, it wasn't like someone needed them, until Ward was fully healed and she had that stupid mask off of her face. Which led them six months later at a penthouse, her sugar daddy was loaded after all (even though Ward rolled his eyes every time she called him that), picking up security jobs here and there if they felt like it and doing their best in sorting shit out.

 

Under a fake identity of course she spoke to a doctor and dragged Ward with her too a couple of times. It helped a lot for them to found themselves. Ward loved animals, she loved shoes and good music and both of them loved books. See? Progress! Kara would lie if she said they hadn't almost slept together because they totally did but thankfully they stopped before it could get too far. They were drunk and the night was warm and their lips were inches apart and then Ward whispered Skye's name and ruined the mood. Kara was smart enough to not go after a guy that was head over heels for another girl, besides they worked better as best friend.

 

The music stopped and her head snapped up to meet the gaze of the man in question. "Hey!" She called throwing a pillow his way. "You know I can't do my nails without music!" Ward rolled his eyes, picking the pillow up he put it back on her bed.

 

 

One thing she knew for sure about Grant Ward? He didn't like messy things so she made a point of leaving their flat a chaos just to get a reaction out of him. Seeing a six foot two, well trained specialist cleaning your bathroom with a pair of yellow latex gloves with trimmed with fake fur gave a new light in one's life! Kara had pictures and threaten to publish them if he ever betrayed her.

 

"We have work." He said grimly and sat at the foot of the bed.

 

"We do?" She asked, blowing softly her nails. "I thought you were done with Hudson firm." Something flashed in his eyes and made Kara's stomach drop.

 

"Coulson called." His words shattered her good mood into a million pieces.

 

"No." She shook her head turning her iPod off. "I'm not doing this! You're not doing this either!" Her voice held an authority she hadn't used before. Usually they got along just fine and they didn't fight.

 

"Kara." He was pleading with her, his eyes cast downwards and he looked a lot like a child and not a thirty something guy. "Please." She knew exactly why he wanted to go, Kara would bet an arm and a leg that it wasn't Coulson that called them but Skye. She knew the power that girl had over him even if Skye herself didn't. They talked about a lot since they found each other and not once did Ward broke down; not when he told her about his family, not when he told her all about John. Yet just the mention of Skye could redden him a mess.

 

She pursued him to talk to their doctor about it and Ward much to her surprise did. Doctor Reid helped him see that pleasing one person couldn't be a life goal, that it wasn't healthy. He had to be his own man and he tried; Ward tried a lot and succeeded to some extant, his love for Skye never withered though. Kara was scared to admit it but it only grew stronger.

 

"I'm not gonna enjoy it." She crossed her arms over her chest, her lips a thin line.

 

"I don't expect you to!"

 

 

~oOo~

 

_'_ _Who cares how you haters feel_

_And I still got my money_ _'_

Alright that was timed very carefully. She had to rewind the song three times so these particular lyrics would blasts as they reached the meeting point. Kara regretted nothing! Nothing! But to be honest Coulson and his team could suck it.

 

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him as she put her gun into its holster.

 

"No but we're here anyway." He shrugged and got out of the car. Kara met him a moment later scanning the parking lot carefully. Coulson, May (as Ward had informed her the name of the woman's face she used to wear was) and Skye were waiting patiently for them. Feeling daring and wanting to test the waters Kara grabbed Ward's hand and pulled him back against her in a way only a girlfriend would. "What?" He sounded surprise but to his credit Ward showed nothing.

 

"If you don't feel comfortable we don't have to be here." She gave his fingers a light squeeze and Ward smiled warmly. To Kara was innocent, they didn't have that kind of relationship. Skye didn't seem to share the sentiments, much to Kara's delight. So the girl cared about Ward even if she didn't want to admit it. Kara knew how the famous green monster of jealousy looked though she hadn't felt it yet. "Just say the words and we're out." She added quickly and let him go, all the while Skye's eyes bore holes into them.

 

~oOo~

 

She didn't let Ward out of her sight even for a second, not so much because she didn't trust him but because a confrontation with Skye wasn't what they needed right now. Last time she put four bullets through him, Kara wasn't about to spend two months tending to a wounded Ward no matter how much she loved him. He was a difficult patient since he wanted to do anything by himself and kept pulling at his stitches. Besides for a well trained spy she couldn't stomach the sight of open wounds. Maybe that was just the new her.

 

 

The universe however had a wicked sense of humour because in her effort to keep Skye away from Ward she ended up being partnered with the young woman. As one would naturally think they didn't spoke more than the needed words for the operation. Being stuck in surveillance/back up sucked but Kara didn't feel like shooting people either. Something inside her told her that she wasn't a field agent back when she was Shield but times had changed. Her best friend needed her and she wasn't going to blow him off.

 

"You seem very cozy together." Skye's words took her by surprise but Kara didn't show it.

 

"We are." Instead she smirked in a way that left no room about her relationship with Ward. They weren't having sex but Skye didn't need to know about it.

 

"That's nice." Skye's voice was sweet but dripped venom. "You look good together."

 

The words seemed like they were tearing her throat apart as they fell from her lips and Kara could see that Skye actually found the thought of Ward being with someone else painful. Kara didn't blame her for any of her actions but Skye hurt Ward even when he tried to make amends and in extension hurt Kara too. Ward was a dear friend and she would go down protecting him, any way possible.

 

"We look even better under messed up sheets." If Kara's words have been knifes Skye would have been dead now. She didn't give the younger woman time to form any come back, instead she pushed the van door open and went to find Ward and that other British guy at the meeting point.

 

~oOo~

 

The kiss Kara planted on Ward deserved an Oscar that much was sure. But the look on Skye's face was even better! Kara had never seen a person turn that shade of green before, the ground shaking slightly underneath them didn't help Skye's case either.

 

It had to be done, though. The several days that followed their meeting with Coulson's team Kara studied Skye and Ward carefully. It was clear as a day that whatever they had hadn't end but they needed a small push into the right direction. If Kara knew one thing that was that jealousy got shit done and it didn't disappoint her this time either.

 

"What was that back there?" He asked as they got into the car.

 

"I just saved you three years of unnecessary pain and pointless relationships." She shrugged and buckled up her seatbelt. "You're welcome!" Kara batted her eyelashes and smiled sweetly at him as Ward put the car into gear.


End file.
